My Stolen Heart
by Miss Maddness Icarus
Summary: I didn't want to fall in love with him. I guess it just sort of, happened. He casually strode in, like he always does. Except this time was different. This time he left with my heart. What surprised me the most? I didn't even resist him.I don't own!
1. Prolouge

_Prologue _

It was all a game from the very beginning. From the second he walked into the room, he had my heart, to do with it as he pleased. It made me shake knowing that he knew this. I expected him to discard it, to swiftly remove it from his possession as if it was tainted. I suppose, to him, it was. Tainted like the very blood that runs through my veins. But he did no such thing. Instead he took it, caressed it, and placed it safely in his front jacket pocket. As he turned to leave, he locked eyes with me, and I shuddered from the sheer intensity I found in his liquid pewter orbs. I could only watch helplessly as he strode casually, yet determinedly out of the Great Hall, carrying with him my last hope to admit that this was all a dream. But it wasn't. It was a game, and he held all the cards.

**A/N: Good news! I'm not dead and im baaaaaaack! You miss me? ;D Okay so in this Hermione and the gang have gone back to do their 7th year after the war! Age is still variable! One review is all i ask Please! I'll bake you cyber brownies! :P**


	2. Attack of the Clumsises

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you sooooooo much my loyal fans as i asked for one review and you provided me with two! Special thanks to**

**VampireLoverForever27 **

**and krista04 **

**And thank you to my story alert/favouriters **

**LenaMalfoy **

**and bookinspired **

**Thank you both very much for your supportive comments and here is chapetr 1 dedicated to you both! **

**Another riview would be VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! They make the fanfiction world go round! And i'm baking cyber brownies for anyone who does review as an added bonus! Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 1 **

It was the beginning of summer and, like I had done for the past three years, I was packing my suitcase ready for my final year at Hogwarts. Things had changed since the war. I found out the hard way that the war-time paranoia never really goes away. Fred found this out the hard way, too, when I had glued his eyes closed after he barged in on me while I was getting dressed. I had been staying with the Weasley's for the summer, since my parents were still in Australia. I had reversed my memory charm on them, but they were happier there. I was 18 in a few months anyway, so I could get my own place. Just as I had finished packing, Harry and Ron came bounding into my room, already dressed in their robes. They were coming back to Hogwarts with me too, but not because of the studies, like I was. They were going back because of Ginny's final year, Harry because they were a couple and Ron because they were a couple! I think Ron was returning because of me as well. Despite my never-ending efforts to convince him that we were OVER, he never got the message. Stupid boys, I thought sarcastically, as Harry and Ron started arguing about a sweater.

"I told you Ron, orange is not the colour to be wearing when you're trying to fit in!"

"What are you talking about? Orange is perfectly normal, right Hermione?"

They boys stared at me as I shook my head. We then heard Molly call from down stairs and I hurried to finish packing. Oh, stuff this, I thought as I waved my wand and my clothes neatly folded themselves and dropped into my suitcase.

"Come on kids, the portkey's leaving in one minute! And so help me Ron if you're wearing that orange sweater I swear I'm going to-"She didn't have to say anymore as Ron hurriedly transfigured the bright orange sweater into a dimmer light green one. I shrunk our luggage quickly as we rushed down the stairs just in time to grab hold of the portkey. We were going to take the car but, our second year fresh in mind, we decided not to. The world became a spinning blob as I waved to Fred and George before a sharp pull at my navel sent me tumbling in to the swirling mist. I dropped, head first onto the concrete at King's Cross Station. I had never gotten the hang of that! As my vision and body righted itself I noticed that I was facing a pair of shiny, black shoes. I looked up dismally to find myself staring at the handsome face of Lucius Malfoy. I rapidly attempted to stand up, only to slip on a stone and tumble back towards the ground. I expected to feel sharp pain and the sound of my body meeting the floor, but was instead greeted by a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist and pulling me toward my saviour. I leaned into the warm, muscled body surrounding me, and locked eyes with a very astonished looking Lucius Malfoy, who swiftly knocked me out of my reverie. I would have laughed at his face had the situation not been so serious. He seemed rather dazed when he let me go, and I stammered my apology nervously. Granted, falling onto an ex Death Eater was not a brilliant way to start the year, but certainly and amusing one! I had expected him to lash out at me, even curse me, though Mr and Mrs Weasley were only meters away. Instead he smiled at me, and politely reminded me to be more careful before inclining his head, and turning away. In retrospect I should have seen this coming, as I remembered seeing him leave with a suitcase, but my dazed brain had simply assumed it was Draco's. What a horrid mistake to make! I saw him once more at the foot of the compartment we were boarding. He was ushering a squealing Draco onto the train hastily, while whispering eloquently to him about a clearly sensitive topic, as Draco was almost in tears. I stopped suddenly to listen in. My traitorous brain reprimanded me, but I had reminded myself that he was the enemy, and to be always on my guard meant more than just looking out for yourself. Draco had stomped his foot at something Lucius had said, and I couldn't help but feel intrigued, though now I am wondering why.

"For goodness sakes Draco, I will not say it again! My intentions are as pure as a first-year and I am following through with this!"

"But father, must you really come and-"

"Hush Draco, and hurry up or you'll miss the train. I will be seeing you soon" Draco huffed once more before turning his back on his father and sitting down in the Slytherin compartment. Apparently Ron believed I was taking too long as he picked me up and practically threw me onto the train! And he wonders why I'm not attracted to him! I huffed and took a seat next to Harry and Luna. Immediately Luna struck up a conversation with me about Nargles and their native habitat. I knew in that moment that it was going to be a long ride!

I had managed to sleep most of the way to Hogwarts and only awoke at the very last call to depart the train. Harry had also managed to get to sleep it seemed, as he awoke startled and practically ran for the doors at the same time I did. For the second time that day I had contracted the 'clumsy' virus as I tripped on the edge of my robe and fell face first into a firm chest. I groaned and, wanting to thank my saviour, looked up groggily into beautiful eyes of liquid pewter. While I was busy admiring the captivating eyes, the mysterious stranger must have put me down and was already retreating down the foggy path to the castle. I could have sworn I saw a flash of blond hair, but I assumed I was mistaken. Harry then shook me out of my daydream enough for me to regain my footing and make my way steadily up to the castle. As I arrived I took a seat next to Ron and, realising I was starving tuned out of all the conversations and focus my attentions solely on eat all I could before the food vanished. The end of dinner came all too quickly and once again it was time for the teachers to make their speeches. Just as Headmaster Dumbledore was about to begin, an elegant figure strode into the Great hall and captured all the attention, especially mine. The room went silent as i stood up and inspected the intruder from his leather dress shoes, right up to his emerald cufflinks. i took a step closer and, taking a leap of faith, looked straight into eyes of liquid pewter. The intruder smiled at my sharp intake of breath and spoke softly to me:

"Hello Ms Granger"

I promptly fainted.


	3. Falling to Insanity

**A/N: I must sincerely apologise to all of you. My poor plot bunnies were malnourished and I took far too long recouping them! Thank you those who stuck with me! **

**Once again cyber brownies to **

**Rose and**

**Krista04 **

**And brownies to a new friend who provided a little push in the right direction. This chapter and probably the whole story are dedicated to you. Without you this would have remained unfinished! Enough with the heavy, onto the story! Oh and the italics are Hermione's thoughts! This is just a small filler!**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to the sound of faint mumbling and someone pulling on my sheets. I carefully opened my eyes as to not cause myself anymore pain. I moaned when a sharp, bright light met my blurred vision and a figure stepped into my line of sight. I vaguely recognised a pair of lopsided glasses before-

"Hermione! She's awake guys!" Harry shouted over to Ron and Ginny. Ron was first to speak, tentatively smiling at her, blushing as always.

"How do you feel Mione?" I sighed when I heard the familiar use of my pet name. I have always had a fond hatred for that abbreviation of my name. But I had given up trying to tell Ron that as he was always too busy acting like a lovesick puppy.

"Fine" I lied, drowsily. "Where am I? And what happened?"

Ginny looked sheepish as Ron took on what would be considered an angry look. I glared at him as I realised he was a little too close for my liking.

"Malfoy happened. That stupid, slimy git marched in here all high and mighty and you…well.." he faltered and looked away awkwardly. Harry stepped forward to continue.

"Well, you're in the hospital wing Hermione. It seems, well, that Professor Malfoy gave you quite a scare!" He laughed nervously before a deeper voice spoke up.

"I must say Miss Granger gave my heart a jumpstart as well. Out of curiosity, how are you feeling?" Lucius Malfoy strode over from the double doors of the hospital wing to stand right next to my bed, towering above me, with a glint in his eye I couldn't quite name. Ron flared up at his calm tone and I felt as though I was clearly missing something.

I eyed them both wearily. "Fine, thank you"

"That is good to hear." Lucius smiled faintly at me and Ron snapped.

"Good to hear she's okay is it? Well if it wasn't for you she would even be in this bloody state!" Harry and Ginny watched horrified as Ron shouted at the elder Malfoy. Lucius only smirked.

"Mr Weasley, isn't it? Might I remind you that foul mouthing a Professor is a punishable offence! And Miss Granger may have sustained a fatal concussion if I hadn't caught her in time. I trust even your feeble brain can decipher what that could have entailed." Lucius spoke in an unnervingly calm tone that sent a shiver rippling along my spine, which unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by Lucius. He smirked as he addressed me.

"Miss Granger, I see no issue with your current physique and I think it would suite your recovery well to return to class. Potter has your timetable, and conveniently my class is up first at 10. It would be unwise to dawdle." He nodded in my direction before making a swift exit. The entire of his conversation was a blur as I tentatively raised my body off the hospital cot. I was surprised to find no pain, but it certainly wasn't unwelcomed. I replayed his conversation over in my mind, my body making its way back to my dorm on autopilot. _Lucius Malfoy, a Professor? No. He simply couldn't be. Hogwarts would not hire ex-death eaters as teachers. It's preposterous. _Then it hit me.

_Well, you're in the hospital wing Hermione. It seems, well, that Professor Malfoy gave you quite a scare!_

_It seems, well, that Professor Malfoy gave you quite a scare!_

_Professor Malfoy _

Oh, fuck.


	4. BiPolar emotions

**A/N: Hello again! Trying to get things moving quicker but as my editing team is 'busy' progress is slow! If only I were important! Okay, yes, that was a little mean. I love you guys but I can't keep writing good stuff if I don't know what's wrong with this stuff! **

**So feel free to constructive criticise but please NO FLAMES! Amateur writing site mean anything to you? Anyway on with story… **

**Chapter 3**

I felt my knees go slightly weak as my brain processed the new information. My heart ponded furiously in my chest and I started sweating. I knew my fate was sealed. Lucius Malfoy was going to kill me. _In a defence class? Figures. _I thought as I risked a peep at my timetable, only to be met with his name and another wave of nausea. I feared I was going to be sick if I stood a minute longer, so I made a mad dash for my bathroom, leaving behind a confused Harry and an angry Ron.

I ran up to my old bed where I knew my luggage would be waiting only to be met with yet another surprise. There was nothing there. All my clothing, all my books had vanished, and what stood in its wake was none other than Professor Snape.

"Good morning Miss Granger. I trust you have made a full recovery?" Snape sneered as I failed miserably to school my features into a calm look. I only managed haughty.

"Um, yes thank you professor. I slept great!" He must have mistaken my confused babbling for insolence because he frowned in distaste and moved further away from me.

"Anyway, I have come here to inform you that you have been selected as head girl. Congratulations. Now come with me to your new dorm." I knew all about head boy and girl privileges so I was well aware that they shared a personal dorm. That sparked yet another question.

"Professor" I began, as we stepped through a tapestry and into a room much like the Gryffindor common room. "Who is the head boy?" He sneered at me once again before turning to depart.

"Draco Malfoy" was all he uttered before swiftly exiting the room. It was then I threw up.

After several minutes of trying to calm myself I realised that I was late for my first class! I rushed around like a mad man before hearing a voice in the doorway.

"Oi, Granger, mind slowing down? You're giving me whiplash!" Draco Malfoy smirked, casually leaning against the doorframe as I scrambled to find books I did not know the whereabouts of. He laughed and pointed to a doorway on his left. I ran towards my new bedroom, not realising that my surroundings were painted in the most vivid green and silver as I hastily unpacked my defence books and headed back out to meet Draco. He smiled when he saw me, then, waved his wand twice before offering me his arm.

"I've got defence first too. You look like you need an escort." I hesitantly took his offered arm and we walked swiftly through the unfamiliar corridor. I was getting annoyed with everyone's' character switching game so I stopped and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

"I want answers" he sighed before looking at me smugly.

"Yes, no, extra firm hold, 1.77245.."

"I do not want to know what the square root of Pi is!"

"Geez Granger, take it easy, you'll frighten the first years!" I huffed angrily contemplating whether I should kick him when he spoke up.

"Look, if you want answers, I'll give them to you. I'm only being nice because I lost all my companions to the war, I have to share a dorm and a bathroom with you plus my father is teaching here so at least if we can get along I can make this year bearable. Happy?" he started turning red so I loosened my hold a little. He sighed and straightened up his tie before holding his arm out for me once more.

"Now, shall we?" I smiled before taking his arm and practically sprinting toward our class. As we were running I realised:

"Wait, did you say share a bathroom?" he smirked.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Draco Malfoy-"But I had no more words as he spun me into the classroom and took off in the other direction. The door slammed shut behind me before every head, including professor Malfoy's, shot up to meet my very flustered looking face. I blushed before taking a seat at the back of the classroom. 

"Ah, you finally decided to grace us with your presence, Miss Granger. 50 points from Gryffindor and a weeks' worth of detention with me starting tonight at 8. Do not be late! Now turn to page 568 and catch up." Malfoy drawled lazily before making eye contact with me.

I worked solidly for about 20 minutes before I grew tired and took a break. I looked up only to find that professor Malfoy was staring at me. I gasped at the fierceness I saw in his grey orbs. I detected a flash-no a spark of something before he turned away and the moment was lost. I shook my head in an attempt to free my train of thought. _No, that wasn't an emotion you saw. It couldn't have been; He's not human!_ I sighed before attempting my notes. The page blurred and everything went fuzzy. Another wave of nausea hit me and I was so close to crying when I looked up again and saw him looking at me, like we were the only two people on earth. Then, with an oddly out of character flourish of his hand, he pointed to my book below me. I frowned when I saw there was a note there. It read:

_Miss Granger, _

_Here is a synopsis of the lesson. You shall complete the work tonight. Go rest, you've had an eventful morning. _

_P. Malfoy _

I was so shocked I hadn't registered my feet moving towards the door, books in hand. I turned once more to find a cold look on his face before I stumbled out towards my new dorm. As I flopped down on my comfortable bed, my last thoughts ventured to a certain professor and his oddly bi-polar character.


End file.
